Twins
by Sarah.Book.Addict
Summary: Bella and Alice are twins Alice gets dragged off to a mental institution. Bella runs away and goes to visit Alice she is bitten by James. years later they meet again in Forks. NO WEREWOLVES so :P:P:P
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV:**

I looked at the bed beside me looking for Alice I still hadn't forgotten the day she was hauled off to the nut house because of her visions that was over two years ago and our parents wouldn't allow me to see her a silent tear rolled down my cheek she's my twin sister and I love her no matter what with that thought came an idea I could sneak off to see her mother is going to market today and father isn't going to be home either.

I'll run away live in the mental institution if it means I can be with Alice. With my plan in mind I jumped out of bed grabbing the closest dress which happened to be one of Alice's it was yellow and beautiful I sighed thinking about my spiky haired sister.

I packed a bag with a few dresses, money and other things I thought I'd need.

It was a little after noon. I ran down the cobbled road stumbling often but not falling for which I was thankful. I walked through the crowded streets and down a side road that led to the mental institution I ran inside panting for breath and walked up to the counter where a man in a white coat with extremely white skin and black eyes greeted me.

"Hello, I'm here to see my sister Alice" I said in a rush.

He frowned before he spoke "Alice Brandon" I nodded my head "I'm very sorry but Alice passed away passed away" he said not looking me in the eyes "When" is all I could choke out before tears started pouring in torrents down my face a sob rising in my throat.

He didn't answer me so I slammed my fist down on the wooden table "When" a sting shot through my hand I looked at it, a splinter a single drop of blood ran down my hand.

"Ow" is all I said before through metal doors came a man with long dirty blond hair his eyes turned black he sniffed the air closing his eyes "You're a blood relative, I can tell" he mostly said to himself before he pounced and bit my neck. The doctor dragged him off me and they started fighting forgetting about me.

I ran down the street my vision blurring as my veins burned as if they were on fire I made it to the edge of the forest and lied down finally giving letting the fire consume me.

**Thanks for reading please R&R!!!=D I don't own Twilight:(**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV:**

The burning that had consumed me had finally ended. I woke up and smelt the most delicious smell in the world something like saliva pooled in my mouth.

I ran without hesitation towards the source my throat burning, gliding over the ground I stopped beside a campsite four people sat on logs around a campfire two males and two females I pounced and had them drained before I knew what I was doing I looked into a cracked mirror I found in one of the tents.

I looked at myself and gasped I had two crimson eyes and my features were stronger more defined beautiful my hair lay flat and perfect to my mid back and my skin was pale.

I buried the bodies and ran back to where my bag was I changed out of my dress which was ruined with blood all over it. I was picked up a rock as big as my fist and ground it into powder.

I was shocked by my strength and realized I could see things history. I stared into the mirror again and I saw my past I was walking into the mental institution where I was bitten and ran deep into the forest.

I suddenly sensed someone's presence I turned around and saw the one that had killed the man that saved me from him ripping him to shreds then burning the pieces.

I jumped on his back and ripped his head off his shoulders with a satisfying metal screech I continued until all that was left of him was ashes. I stayed in that forest for fifty years going into the city to hunt humans at night.

I then started working buying brown contacts to hide my eye colouring I worked all day shifts and after two years I went to college to do a medical degree and bought a Audi I got a new one every year.

I was now arriving in Forks Washington in my brand new black Audi R8.

I bought a house on the outskirts of the town. It was red brick on the outside and had a colour scheme of gold and white and a large garden filled with Clematis, Rock Rose, Butterfly Bush, Columbines and Crane bills with large lime and birch trees around the garden.

I had gone internet shopping so had a whole new wardrobe.

I decided on a blue halter, skinny dark blue jeans, dark blue pumps, rose shaped earrings, light blue hand bag and a butterfly bracelet.

I drove to school one handed slipping my contacts in with one and driving the other and still going well over the speed limit.

I opened my door and stood up picking up my bag I turned to see my R8 was the flashiest car all the rest were second hand the nicest other car was a silver Volvo.

All of a sudden I saw one person I thought I would never see again.

"Alice!!!" I yelled running across the car park towards her as fast as a human could run.

"Alice!!!" I yelled once more a few feet away from her. What broke my heart was she stared at me just stared at me like a complete stranger the blond male that had been holding her hand beside her was now in front of her growling.

"Alice" I said once more in a choked whisper as a sob rose in my throat preventing me from speaking. I thought of our childhood playing all the time up to the last time I saw her being dragged away to the mental institution.

I heard a gasp on the other side of Alice I looked up to see a bronze-haired golden eyed vampire staring at me he couldn't have been more than 18 when he was changed.

"Don't you remember me Alice?" I questioned through another choked whisper.

"Who are you?" Alice looked at me questionably as if she'd never seen me before. It's all my fault I shouldn't have let them take her away I should have visited her.

"Alice its B-Bella" I stuttered overcome with different emotions.

"Bella" she said to herself "I don't think I've met you before" she commented dismissively. With those words I knew all those years ago she'd forgotten all about me.

Another sob rose in my throat "I'm sorry you don't remember me Ali" I said looking at her again before running to my car and driving to the forest path.

I ran until I found a small round meadow filled with flowers and the bubbling of a stream near by I took out the picture of her and I sitting on the grass her in her yellow dress the one I still had and me in a light blue dress. I left the sobs over take me and fell into a ball and hugging my knees to my chest.

"Are you okay?" I looked up to see the bronze haired male staring down at me pain etched into his face.

"No I'm not okay" I whispered staring at the picture and blinking the contacts disintegrated revealing my bright red eyes.

"Why?" he answered looking genuinely concerned. It all came out like I'd hidden it for too long and couldn't hold it in anymore I didn't look at him once staring at the picture in my hands of Alice and I sitting on the grass.

He kneeled down beside me and opened his arms I fell into them and I cried dry tears for who knows how long after a while I heard someone approaching us I looked up to see Alice staring down at me as if she was trying to remember me.

"Its okay Ali I don't blame you for forgetting me, I was a fool to think you would recognize me, after all these years" I said whispering the last part. She then proceeded to pick up the picture before I could grab it away from her.

"Bella who are these two?" said Alice looking extremely confused suddenly recognition dawned on her face "Bella is this me from when I was human?" she questioned looking straight at me and then back at the picture and took my silence as an answer "Who is this beside me" she questioned looking at me in the picture "Bella this kinda looks like you" she commented looking back intently at the picture "You knew me from my human life didn't you!" it wasn't a question she was stating the obvious.

"I'm sorry for disrupting you from your new life" my voice cracked over the word new her eyes froze with dread. "How did you know me when I was human?" she questioned I just stared blankly at her "You don't want to know" is all I said before I got up and ran home completely forgetting about my car which still had the keys in it and ran back to the house to start packing to move.

I had everything packed when I realised I didn't have my car. I quickly ran to the forest path where I had parked it. I was opening the driver's side door when my arms were pinned behind my back.

"You know about Alice's human life" growled the blond male that had growled at me earlier. "Jasper let her go you'll hurt her!" commented Alice pulling him off me he didn't resist.

"You know something we want to know" growled Jasper I was in between them and the body of the car.

"Why should I tell her?" I questioned extremely irritated at my sisters mates behaviour.

"Bella please" said Alice giving me the puppy dog eyes that always worked on me.

After a long pause I answered "Alice, I'm your twin sister" it came out in a whisper and I was shocked by her reaction.

"You're my sister!" said Alice smiling from ear to ear before grabbing me in a bone crushing hug "you must come home and tell me everything you remember" she said squeezing me harder "Alice OW!" she laughed and put me down. She grabbed my arm and pushed me into the back seat of my car Jasper sat in the passenger seat "Come on Bella tell me everything from start to finish!"

**Thanks for reading!!! Please R&R!!!=D I don't own Twilight:(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV:**

I closed my door and walked quietly up to a big white house. I was so nervous I haven't been around a large coven since I visited the Volturi.

Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me into the house. "Esme we're home and we have a visitor" Alice said loudly within two seconds a woman with long billowing caramel hair and dimples greeted me.

"Hello dear" she said motherly pulling me into a hug.

"I'm Esme" she informed me

"I'm Bella" I said quietly.

"Esme this is my biological twin sister" said Alice jumping up and down.

"You must tell us everything!" Esme gasped "let me ring Carlisle" she hurried out of the room and I silently listened to their conversation.

"Carlisle you must come home this instant!" almost yelled Esme.

"Esme darling, what's wrong?" said a worried voice from the other end of the phone.

"Alice's biological twin sister Bella is also a vampire and is visiting you have to come home straight away!" Esme nearly shrieked into the phone. There was no response just a beeping sound signalling the end of the call.

I couldn't deny it I was terrified. The last time I came across a big coven was the Volturi and that brought back bad memories…

Me lying on a floor in the middle of a round room screaming in pain as Jane smiled at me.

They had held me captive for months until one day they said something about me having connections with a large coven. That could be dangerous if they found out I was used as a tool to train Jane and Alec…

I shivered in fear at the thoughts of the witch twins practicing their powers on me.

"Bella why are you so afraid of us" Jasper who had entered the room when I was deep in thought and scared me his voice was trying to stay even by his clenched jaw.

I gasped as I saw his past, newborn armies killing, them off when they were past their newborn year.

"Why would you want to know?" I said sharply trying to keep myself calm as the images of vampires being torn and apart the sound of the metal screeching. I felt calming waves and gratefully let them sooth me.

Jasper tried again "why are you afraid of us?" he said quietly.

"I'm afraid because…because…I'll tell you when Carlisle comes home and everyone's here it's easier that way" I sighed looking at my hands.

"Hello" said a masculine voice. A tall blond vampire with the same gold eyes walked through the doors his eyes were full of compassion and I saw his history and how kind he was. I smiled and stood up and walked over to him with unusual confidence.

"Hello Carlisle" I said quietly the confidence starting to wear off.

"Hello Bella, I hear you have a lot of information to share with us" he replied his eyes lighting up at the idea of more information.

"I'd like to tell the whole coven at once if that would be possible" I said nervously.

"Why of course darling" said Esme warmly from behind me.

"Rosalie, Emmett and Edward get in here now!!!" shouted Esme. I couldn't help but giggle because she sounded just like a mother. Jasper sensing my awkwardness sent a wave of laughter through the room.

A loud booming laugh issued from the stairs I looked nervously and saw a very muscular vampire standing beside a blond very hostile looking vampire who stared at me with a murderous glare. Edward came down the stairs slightly after them.

"Hello" I said politely looking at my feet.

When I looked up again less then a foot in front of me was Edward "I believe I haven't greeted you formerly yet" he said to me with a crooked smile. I stopped breathing and just stuck out my hand for him to shake it, but to my surprise he kissed me gently on the knuckles.

I looked down at my feet again surprised by his greeting waiting for the blush that would never come.

"I'm Emmett" basically shouted the vampire with a booming laugh picking me up in a hug lifting my feet off the ground. I was shocked by his enthusiasm and did something that shocked me I started giggling.

"Rosalie" said the blond coldly glaring at me. Her cold glare silenced my giggles.

"May I tell my story where everyone will hear me" I said quietly looking at them all.

"Why of course!" Alice said grabbing my hand and pulling me into a large dining room with a large oval wooden table in the middle of it a very large flower arrangement of white day lilies, ferns and freesia scented the whole room.

I sat down in between Alice and Edward. Alice on my left Edward on my right I took a deep breath and the whole story flowed out of me like I was trying to hold in an ocean of secrets. I stared at the floor for the most part looking up every so often to gauge everyone's reaction.

I finished the story and looked up what happened was something I by no means expected.

Everyone hugged me individually Edward was last and I caught myself dry sobbing on his shoulder. Esme ran up to me and stroked my hair like a real mother while asking "What's wrong Bella?" I dry sobbed even louder after a few minutes I was able to lift my head off his shoulder and looked around the table of loving and concerned faces.

"I-I-I've never felt so loved!" I started sobbing loudly again.

"Of course we love you sis!" Alice said enthusiastically "and we have to go shopping!"

Oh dear God save me!!!

**Thanks for reading!!!=D please R&R Next chapter shopping trip where should Alice bring Bella who will go??? I want your opinions on who should go and what shops they should go to!!!**


End file.
